The Spider-Crew
by Masterob
Summary: When Dr. Doom wants Spider-man & The Fantastic Four out of the way, he enlists the help of The Sinister Six, though he takes some heroes out of commission, he still has more to worry about, Spider-man more allies than Doom believes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you're all ready for some Super Hero Action**

* * *

In the streets of New York City, a convoy drove through, armored trucks and army tanks with tons of men marching.

This wasn't just any group of men, and not just any army, this was S.H.I.E.L.D., one of the top Special Op agencies in the world.

In the trucks were high tech machinery and weapons, made in conjunction by the brilliant mind of Reed Richards AKA Mr. Fantastic, well known scientest and leader of arguably The World's Greatest Superhero group, The Fantastic Four as well as playboy billionaire philanthropist Tony Stark, a man also known as Iron Man, member of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers.

These items in particular were being transported to The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, as commanded by leader Nick Fury.

While there was some concern on behalf of Richards &amp; Stark, well aware of Fury's occasionally shady motives, they felt and hoped these would be used for the protection of mankind.

However there were those who wanted these things for evil, and there were at least two men taking matters into their own hands.

As the convoy moved though, there was a loud explosion near the start, attacking a tank and injuring a few marching soldiers. The rest of the convoy moved up to check on their comrades and check on the injured soldiers, they looked around to see who caused the attack only to be blasted themselves.

People in the streets started to flee in cover as the solders desperately moved to see what was happening, and they noticed one man standing on the roof of a building, the Supervillain known as Shocker, a enemy normally associated with New York's Resident Superhero, Spider-man.

Shocker continued to attack and managed to dodge some bullets in the process.

"So far so good, once I get these soldiers out of the way, I can get those weapons to my contact and get my payday", Shocker stated and attacked the soldiers some more.

The soldiers brought out heavier firepower as Shocker stayed low, "Where's that partner of mine? My gauntlets are stronger thanks to Octavious powering them up but I need some assistance"

Luckily his partner arrived, the sinister Electro, "Time to electrify New York!"

Electro flew through the air as he zapped all the soldiers and destroyed some of the tanks, with Shocker giving the assistance.

Shocker approached Electro, "Took you long enough Max"

"Don't call me 'Max', I told you it's Electro"

"Whatever kid, just help me get this thing, Octavious is waiting"

Both of them rammed though S.H.I.E.L.D. and got to the van that had the weapons.

"Now we just take this thing and..."

"Look Out!" Electro said and pointed to an oncoming Spider-man who swung on his web and kicked both of them away from the van.

"Hey there, Electro, Sup Shocker, here to 'shock' the world with your 'electrifying' stunt?" Spider-man said.

"You're not funny web-head!" Shocker shouted.

"Yeah, I already did that whole 'electrifying' joke", Electro said.

Shocker simply looked annoyed at Electro, "Shut up kid"

"Well I guess that means we both need new martial", Spider-man got into a fighting positon, "Now lets go"

Spider-man webbed Shocker and tossed him away, then dodged an attack from Electro and did an uppercut to knock him up and then jumped up to punch him down, "Spider Sting!"

Shocker ran at Spider-man and tried to attack him again but Spider-man jumped in the air and then landed down with a kick to knock Shocker back.

Electro then grabbed Spider-man and started to electrocute him but Spider-man was able to elbow Electro in the gut and then did a spin punch to knock away Electro.

Shocker took the opportunity during Spider-man's distraction to attack him with his powered up gauntlets and knock Spider-man down.

Shocker jumped up and attempted to injure Spider-man with a powered up Gauntlet Punch but Spider-man dodged last second and did a sweep kick to take Shocker down, but before he can capitalize, Electro blasted him back.

Spiderman used his whip to grab an abaondoned S.H.I.E.L.D. car and whipped it at Electro but Electro managed to blast the car away and shoot Spider-man with electricity again while Shocker attacked with his guantlets.

Spider-man started feeling a bit overwhelmed, "These guys are stronger than before, they mean business" he then dodged another attack from Electro but wasn't quick enough to dodge Shocker's punch, which knocked him to a wall.

Electro then took the opportunity to electrocute Spider-man to weaken him, leaving him slumped against the wall.

"Take that web-head! It's over for you now!" Electro taunted.

Spider-man tried to stand but he was too weak, "Could really use a random miracle right about now"

Shoker put his guantlets at full power and aimed at Spider-man, "Time to end it"

Before he can fire though a wall of fire blocked Spider-man.

"Now what!?" Shocker angrily asked.

They looked up and saw Fantastic Four member, The Human Torch.

Spider-man also noticed Torch and smiled under his mask, "I owe you one Johnny", he muttered.

Electro growled, "It's that punk from The Fantastic Four!"

"You shouldn't be talking Electro", Torch said, "You're one of the few that outdoes me in irritation"

Electro clenched his fists, "Why you!"

"Stay out of our business!" Shocker warned.

"Yeah um...considering you're trying to steal something made by my brother-in-law and attacking a good friend of mine, I say this is my business too", Torch then flashed a cocky smile.

"Fine, stay, we'll take you down too!" Shocker said.

"You both seem to like 2 on 1, lets see how you like it when your side is on the handicap side"

At that moment, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman &amp; the Thing arrived.

"Hey the whole gang's here", Spider-man said.

Mr. Fantastic stepped forward, "Stand down Gentlemen, we can still do this non-violently"

"Tch, like hell, you're going down!" Electro went to attack but Invisible Woman put up a forcefield to block him, then Torch blasted him back and Mr. Fantastic did a stretch punch to knock Electro back.

Shocker aimed his gauntlet but Torch blasted at him too, causing him to dodge until he ran into The Thing. Shocker was gonna blast him but Thing grabbed his hands and squeezed lightly enough to only break his gauntlets and hurt his arms a bit without shattering his bones, then he tossed Shocker toward Electro.

Both villains got up and saw that they were outnumbed.

"Damn, retreat for now", Shocker said and he left with Electro.

Torch went up to Spider-man and helped him up, "Looks like you took quite a beating Pete"

"I've had worse", Spider-man said.

"Yeah you have, well luckily The Fantastic Four were here to bail you out"

"Hey I could have handled them...I just needed to catch my breath"

Torch scoffed, "Please, if it weren't for us, you'd be lacking breath"

Spider-man did a sarcastic laugh, "Very funny"

Mr. Fantastic approached them, "Peter, Johnny, it would be best to have your talk later, we need to assist the gentlemen from S.H.I.E.L.D. right now"

"Shouldn't we also go after Shocker &amp; Electro?" Spider-man asked.

"Right now we need to ensure the safety of the item being transported, the villains will have to wait for now, but in their weakened state, perhaps the police can detail them, or if we're lucky, another hero, besides since this item was their agenda, I don't believe they'll cause anymore trouble for now"

Both nodded and decided to heed Mr. Fantastic's suggestion and assist S.H.I.E.L.D.

Meanwhile Shocker and Electro met up with fellow villain, Dr. Octopus in his headquarters.

"You're back, do you have the item for our contact?"

Shocker shook his head, "No, we ran into Spider-man &amp; The Fantastic Four and they prevented us from nabbing the weapons"

"Those punks, I want to take them down!" Electro shouted.

"Easy now Max, we'll get them soon enough"

"The name is Electro!" Electro powered up and caused some flickering in the room.

"Hey! Lower your voice kid, and cool it with your juice, show the Doctor some respect", Shocker warned.

Electro calmed down, "Fine"

"This little incident will not sit well with our contact, I will get a hold of him, you two go rest up, you'll try again later, hopefully with some success this time"

The two villains left Dr. Octopus, as he contacted his employer though a screen.

"Did your men get the weapons?" the man asked.

"Unfortunatley not, Spider-man &amp; The Fantastic Four thwarted our plans", Dr. Octopus said.

The man slammed his fist down, "Blast them, well soon they won't be an issue"

"What do you have in mind sir?"

"I need to make plans, I will contact you later, stay within contact Octavious"

"Will do sir", Dr. Octopus turned his screen off.

The man in question spoke in his private HQ, "These heroes will learn, never cross paths with Dr. Doom"

Doom let out an evil laugh as he contemplated the end for Spider-man &amp; The Fantastic Four.

* * *

**Hope you're all enjoying so far, feel free to give feedback, see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's get back to the action**

* * *

The heroes were at the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, making sure the gear made it's way to Nick Fury.

While the Fantastic Four were explaining things to some of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Spider-man approached them.

"In all seriousness though, thanks for helping me out back there, I thought I was done for"

Johnny patted his back, "No problem bud, you're our friend after all, we wouldn't leave you hanging"

"Well I do owe you one so..."

Johnny waved his hand dismissively, "Dude you've helped us before as well, it's nothing, don't worry about it"

"But..."

Reed stepped in, "Johnny's right, we know you would have done the same for us and expect nothing in return, so you don't need to feel the need to owe us anything, as heroes we help those in need, even a fellow hero"

Susan approached him too, "Besides you did us a favor by attacking Shocker &amp; Electro when you did, gave us enough time to get there, we're just grateful you're alright now"

Spider-man rubbed the back of his head, "Well I had to stop them, they are my enemies so it's my responsibility to"

Susan rolled her eyes, "Be honest, even if they weren't your enemies, would you have still stepped in?"

"Well...yeah, I had to do something, but in this case it was simply a responsibility"

"That doesn't matter, we're still happy to have you helping us, you're a sweet boy"

Peter blushed under the mask.

"Yo sis chill, that's my best friend, it's kinda weird for you to be hitting on him"

Susan whacked Johnny hard, "I wasn't hitting on him you idiot, I was complimenting him, I would never hit on him", it took Susan a second to realize what she said, "Wait I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was..."

Spider-man put his hand up to stop her, "It's ok Susan, I know you mean that you wouldn't hit on me because you're married"

"Yeah, that's what I meant, don't get me wrong though, if I wasn't married you would be an ideal date for me"

Peter blushed again, while Reed looked somewhat annoyed about Susan complimenting another guy, and Johnny chuckling at Reed's awkward feelings.

Ben decided to speak to break the awkward, "So anyway...you did good kid, you can go on your way now, maybe catch those punks, we got everything here"

Spider-man nodded, "Sure thing, I'll see you all later", before he left, Johnny stopped him, "Hold up bro", Johnny went to his teammates, "Would it be ok if I joined with him?"

Reed nodded, "No problem, I'm sure Spider-man could use your help"

"Thanks, lets go dude"

Both heroes left the helicarrier, back into the city, Spider-man swinging and Human Torch flying.

"Man I can't believe my sister was flirting with you", Johnny said.

"Hey give me a break, besides she said it wasn't flirting", Spider-man said.

"Yeah sure, listen I know you have a thing for my sister, that's been made VERY apparent in the past, though I know you won't try anything, please tone down the 'sweet boy' act near her, it just makes things very awkward"

"I'm not doing an act!"

"So you're just that pathetic?"

"Hey it's not my fault I have natural charm with the ladies, as oppose to showing off like you do, which often backfires"

"It's not showing off if I can back it up, and you know for damn sure I can back it up"

Spider-man sighed, "You're too much Johnny"

Johnny chuckled a bit, "Yeah well, lets try to keep an eye out for the electrician duo"

Spider-man nodded as they searched through New York for any sign of the two villains, though no luck.

Later that day, Dr. Octopus had made contact with several villains, "So you all have the agenda clear right? You come here tomorrow to enhance your gear, once we're all set, we go to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and take back those weapons for Mr. Von Doom, collect a great check and finally rid ourselves of that menacing web-head", the villains had given their sign of approval for the plan and Dr. Octopus had turned off all contacts and spoke his thoughts, "And soon I will have extra access to that Latverian Technology, I will be unstoppable", he finished with an evil laugh.

The next day, Peter was walking toward the Daily Bugle with his camera, ready to hand in pictures of his work as Spider-man.

"Another day, another headache courtesy of Mr. Jameson, well gotta make money somehow"

As he walked, Johnny ran up to him, "Yo Pete, hold up!"

Peter turned around and saw Johnny, "Hey Johnny, what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to hang out with my pal, I see you're on your way to work, you really need to get out of that place, it's just making your life harder than it needs to be"

"There's no where else for me to go Johnny"

"Dude, you're about as smart as Reed, hell you're really great at Physics &amp; Chemistry, you can get a better job than this, a job where you're treated like garbage and the pay is a load of crap, not to mention it ruins Spider-man's reputation as a hero"

"It's fine, not many people really believe the stuff the Bugle says about my super hero life", Peter sighed a bit, "Besides maybe this is a life I deserve after all the mistakes I've made"

"Seriously, don't tell me this has to do with your uncle", Peter didn't respond, he just kept looking at his camera, "Bro just because you made one mistake doesn't mean you throw your life away, would your uncle want that?"

Peter stopped in his tracks, "Johnny, I really don't wanna discuss that right now, I'm just doing what I think is right"

Johnny sighed and rubbed his temples, "You're such an idiot sometimes Parker, you're gonna end up like my father did, and that would be a real shame"

"Whatever you say Johnny, anyway I gotta head into the office, we'll talk later"

"Sure thing, keep cool buddy"

"That's Bobby's power", Peter said with a smug smile.

Johnny laughed at that, "You and your lame jokes"

"Got you to laugh"

"That's a pity laugh"

Peter went in while Johnny left the area.

Meanwhile at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Reed &amp; Susan are checking on the weapons status along with Tony Stark.

"What exactly does Fury need this weapons for anyway? Doesn't he have enough firepower?" Reed asked.

"Not sure Reed, I'm sure it's probably for a good reason", Stark said.

"Come on Tony, this is Nick Fury we're talking about, great war hero, but very shady person, I'm not too sure about this"

"I know Fury's shady at times, maybe even a bit paranoid, but it's usually a reliable aspect to us"

"Fury is a great leader, but I do worry one day he's gonna just lose it, I've heard rumors about his actions, he can be a bit manipulative when he wants and we never know his secret agendas"

"Lets talk about this later, not a good idea to discuss this in the Helicarrier, you don't want word getting to Fury about this, less you want your scientific license revoked or something"

Meanwhile outside the helicarrier, Dr. Octopus waited with his lead villains, Shocker &amp; Electro.

"Ok, so far there's 3 of us, we just need to wait for the rest", Dr. Octopus said.

"Why are we doing this again? What does Doom want with this stuff?" Electro asked.

"Not my concern, I'm only doing this to gain access to his technology, I can do much wonders with it, just do your jobs and attack, first we need to wait for the rest of the group"

Soon some smoke appeared in the area and in a flash of light, the villainous Mysterio had appeared.

"Mysterio, good to see you"

"It's good to see you too good Doctor, I trust you have a decent attack plan ready"

"Once the others arrive I shall explain everything"

Then the next person arrived after appearing from a zip line.

"Kraven, glad you could make it"

"I am always up for a good hunt good doctor"

"Just one more, he should be here soon"

They heard some loud thumping, and a huge man had appeared before them.

"I'm here"

Dr. Octopus didn't look pleased, "Rhino? What are you doing here?"

"Shocker told me you needed some muscle, so I'm here"

Doc Ock approached Shocker, "I told you to get Venom, why did you bring me Rhino?"

"I talked to Brock, he wanted nothing to do with this"

Doc Ock clenched his fist, "Damn, his powers would have been a valuable asset to our mission, no matter, we'll pay him a visit later, get him to change his mind"

"What if he doesn't?" Electro asked.

"Well I have a plan B, Brock himself doesn't necessarily need to come, all I want is the suit"

"We'll deal with Venom later, what is the plan now Doctor?" Mysterio asked.

"Follow me onto the ship, I'll lead you from there, also before I forget, grab these", Doc Ock handed out some stuff, laser swords for Kraven, a mechanic cufflink for Mysterio and mech gloves for Rhino.

"These should boost your powers, Kraven's sword is self explanatory, Mysterio's cufflink will enchance his magic, it was hard to pull off but thanks to my sample of Doom's technology and my genius mind, I have pulled it off, Rhino your gloves were originally meant for Venom to increase his strength and power up his symbiote but since he no-showed, you can at least use the strength part, if you do well I will make you a permanent member of this team and get you some more personal tech, now lets go"

The six villains had then grabbed a jet pack that Doc Ock had laying nearby and flew to the top on the helicarrier.

Inside Reed had gotten into contact with Ben.

"Hey Ben, everything ok back at The Baxter Building?"

"Everything's fine Stretch, just me here on my own since Matchstick is out"

"Where'd he go?"

"Now sure, I think he's looking for Peter, all I know is that he said he was bored hanging around here so he left, mentioning something about Peter"

"Well as long as he's not causing trouble, things are pretty busy here, security has gotten a bit tight, but me and Tony Stark are just waiting for Fury to discuss the weapon and items with him, though I am concerned about that"

"Relax Stretch, remember Fury's on our side, that weapon for all we know is to keep Galactus away"

"I don't see how, it's strong, I should know I helped design it, but not that strong, maybe at the very least Loki but that's also a stretch, unless Stark tampered with some things, maybe he knows something I don't"

"Don't get paranoid, I know making weapons is risky business but relax will ya?

"I guess so, anyway I'll leave you to your business, let me know if..." Reed stopped when he heard an explosion.

"Reed, what's wrong?"

"I think there's an attack! I gotta go", Reed hung up.

"Reed? Reed! Damn, gotta find Johnny, Reed and Suzie might need our help", Ben left the building in a haste.

Later in the day, Peter met up with Johnny.

"Hey Pete, how was things with Jameson?"

"How do you think?" Peter asked glumly.

"Let me guess...", Johnny cleared his throat and made a face, "'confound it Parker! Get me more Spider-man! I need more pics for more slander! I want you in dangerous situations so I can pay you less than minimum wage! And where's my coffee!'", Johnny went back to normal, "Something like that?"

"Eh, sorta"

"Like I said, you need a better job"

"Well to be fair he's not always a bad person, he's very nice on occasion, sometimes he's like the father-figure in my life, the job's not that bad, I just wish it could be a little better"

"Well why don't you blow off some steam, lets take a road trip to the X-Mansion"

"Um, not a good idea to go to The X-Mansion, remember last time we were there?"

/Flashback/

We see Johnny and Peter running with their friend Bobby Drake AKA Iceman away from the X-Mansion with terror in their hearts.

"Wait! Please we're sorry!" Peter shouted.

"Can't you take a joke!?" Johnny shouted.

"Guys he's not gonna listen to reason, just keep running!" Bobby shouted.

Then emerging from the mansion was an angry claws out and flour covered Wolverine.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS!"

He continued to chase them as they called out for anyone to help them.

/Present/

"Hey you're the one who missed the target, you were suppose to flour up Kitty", Peter said.

"Lets not play the blame game"

"Anyway there isn't time for any road trips, nor do I have the patience"

"Good point, wait here's an idea, strap on your suit and lets go for a New York City race"

"Yeah our races normally don't end well for you Storm", Peter said with a cocky grin.

"Confident much? That's it Parker, we're hitting the skies"

"Lets do this", Peter went to a dark alley to strap on his suit and apply his mask, while Johnny also removed his civilian clothes.

They started making their way to the Baxter Building as a starting point.

"Ok, we race from Baxter Building to the Daily Bugle and back", Johnny said.

"Sounds good to me", Peter said.

On their way there, they ran into Ben.

"Johnny, Spidey, we got some trouble, it's Reed &amp; Suzie!"

"What's wrong? Trouble at the Helicarrier place? Did Fury finally lose his mind and he's making Reed build some super mega blaster to destroy the world?"

Ben looked at Johnny like if he lost his mind, "No you moron, Fury hasn't lost his mind!"

"Yet..." Spider-man added.

Ben face palmed, "No, Reed said he heard an explosion, I think those villains from yesterday"

"Are you sure about that? I don't think Shocker &amp; Electro are that stupid to invade a Helicarrier", Spider-man said.

"Well I think there's trouble, lets head over there!" Ben said and ran off.

Spider-man turned to Johnny, "Regardless, if there's trouble we need to help Reed and Susan"

"You're right, lets go, FLAME ON!" Human Torch flew off.

"Here comes the Spider-man!" Spider-man said and swung off on his web.

Meanwhile there was a girl who was 'reading' a newspaper, once the heroes left she lowered it and put on a devious smile, "Looks like my favorite arachnid's busy tonight, shame, I was kinda hoping to see him during my little jewel hunt, but it looks like he's gonna miss our date, I'll make him make it up to me"

She left to her business as the 3 heroes went to the helicarrier.

Meanwhile in the Helicarrier itself, Reed was knocked to a wall by Doc Ock.

"Foolish Dr. Richards, you're no match for this new Sinister Six, your old nemesis Dr. Doom has been a great provider for us lately"

Reed stood up, "Why are you working with Doom? And What does he need with this weapon?"

"He simply said he has plans, it's no real concern for me, I have my reasons for working with Doom"

"You're mad Octavious, suppose Doom betrays you"

"I'll make plans then, for now I just need this weapon"

"I will not allow-" Reed was then blasted by Mysterio.

Meanwhile Susan is keeping a forcefield around herself and the weapon to keep from the other villains, Rhino is making several attempts to break the forcefield, or at least Susan's concentration.

"Lousy forcefield!" Rhino continues punching it.

Meanwhile Stark had gotten into his Iron Man suit and fought off Electro, Shocker &amp; Kraven.

"We take down Iron Man, our rep skyrockets!" Electro said.

"In your dreams" Iron Man said and shot Ion Beams at the villains.

The 3 villains managed to doge and Shocker got in a blast to Iron Man while Electro electrocuted him, Iron Man managed to counter with a chest beam and knocked Electro away.

Kraven attacked Iron Man with his laser swords and damaged Iron Man's suit a bit but not enough to take him down, and Iron Man blasted Kraven back.

Reed did a stretch punch to knock Mysterio back and also whacked Doc Ock, while Sue knocked Rhino back with her forcefield, Reed then did a hammer punch to Rhino.

Shocker noticed Sue had dropped her forcefield for the moment and took the opportunity to blast her in the back and run for the weapon, but Iron Man also pursued Shocker.

Shocker managed to grab the weapon but Iron Man tackled him down and the weapon fell.

At that moment Reed, Sue, Doc Ock &amp; Electro all jumped for the weapon, after some shuffling, Dock Ock managed to grab it and aimed at the heroes.

"Stand back!"

"Careful Octavious, you don't know what that does!" Reed warned.

"Then I'll find out first hand"

At that moment, various S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived and aimed their guns at The Sinister Six.

Doc Ock simply aimed the weapon at the group, to which Reed warned all of them to move aside.

When Doc Ock fired the weapon it caused a huge Photon Blast that caused a huge explosion and quite some damage to the Helicarrier.

"Impressive, Doom was right to go after this weapon, group, retreat!"

As they attempted to leave, Sue put up a forcefield, "Not so fast Octavious!"

Doc Ock turned around and fired the weapon at Sue, she tried to put up a forcefield but didn't get all of it and took the blow from the blast.

"SUE! NO!" Reed rushed to Sue, the Sinister Six took the opportunity to escape, Iron Man attempted to pursue them but Shocker blasted Iron Man back and blasted the ceiling, creating rubble to block the heroes' path.

Reed checked up on Sue, she was pretty hurt, Reed prayed it wasn't anything too fatal.

Later Spider-man, Johnny &amp; Ben arrived and saw the mess on the Helicarrier.

"Oh no, I hope we're not too late", Spider-man said.

Iron Man approached the group, "Glad you made it, major problem though"

"What's wrong, did Shocker &amp; Electro show? Did they steal the weapon?" Spider-man asked.

"Yeah, they arrived, with Rhino, Kraven, Mysterio &amp; Dr. Octopus, the Sinister Six stole the weapon and escaped, they're taking it to Dr. Doom"

"Doom wanted the weapon? Doesn't surprise me, he even got The Sinister Six on this", Johnny said.

"That's not the worse part though", Iron Man said.

"What could be worse than one of the most dastardly villains has possession of a dangerous weapon?" Johnny asked.

"Maybe Fury blew his top over it", Spider-man joked, causing a small chuckle from Johnny.

"No, it's your sister Johnny, she got severely hurt in the fight"

Johnny felt a shortage of breath, "What do you mean she got hurt!?" Johnny grabbed Iron Man's shoulders, "How bad is it!? Where is she!?"

"Easy Storm, she's in the infirmary, she'll live but she's badly hurt, she needs to rest though, she's still healing, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s technology should accelerate her healing"

Johnny clenched his fists, "Those bastards! They'll pay for this!"

"Don't worry Johnny, we'll get them, first we need to form a plan on attack"

"The hell with that! I'm going after them myself!" Johnny said and flew off.

"Johnny come back!" Iron Man shouted, but Johnny was long gone.

Spider-man stepped up, "Don't worry Stark, I'll go after him", Spider-man then swung off.

"Spider-man wait! Ugh, kids these days, too headstrong" Iron Man lamented.

"Tell me about it", Ben said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed so far, soon the crew will come into affect.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Crew Assembles

**And we resume**

* * *

The Human Torch flew through New York City on the look out for any member of The Sinister Six, a look of fierce determination in his eyes.

Spider-man managed to catch up to him, "Yo Johnny, hold up!"

Johnny kept his pace, too focused to listen.

"Johnny! Come on seriously, I know you want to find the Sinister Six! I do too, but we need to come up with a plan first!"

Johnny stopped and turned to Spider-man, "And what plan might that be?"

"Well...I don't know, but it's not a good idea to just storm through this...no pun intended"

"I'm not letting these people get away with hurting my sister, either you're with me or against me"

"I'm not against you, I'm not happy with what happened to Susan either, but they have a strong weapon, suppose you get hit?"

Johnny groaned a bit, "Well what do you have in mind?"

"I say we gather some allies and then go after them, we're outnumbered and their gear seems a lot stronger this time, if we rush into this, we're gonna get our butts kicked"

"Well...who do you have in mind?"

"Let's just go around New York and see if any heroes are free, let's start with Hell's Kitchen and try to find Daredevil"

As they made their way to Hell's Kitchen, The Sinister Six had made their way back to their HQ where Doc Ock had gotten into contact with Dr. Doom.

"Doom, we have the weapon you have asked for"

"Good work, I will admit this is a pleasant surprise"

"Since we have done as you asked, what of your deal to give me access to Latverian Technology?"

"Patience good doctor, I will need more, did you recruit the symbiote creature like I had requested?"

"No...the host Eddie Brock refused to cooperate with us"

Doom clenched his fist, "No matter, just get me the symbiote, even if you have to pry it from his lifeless body"

"Already planning for that, anything else?"

"Yes...I will need some Diamonds"

"Diamonds? What for?"

"I need the material from the Diamonds, it is the hardest substance, they make great weapons and based on what I've seen from the mutant Emma Frost, they also make good armor"

"As you wish good Doom"

Once Doom broke contact, Doc Ock turned to the others, "You heard Doom, we need the Symbiote and the Diamonds"

Rhino stepped up, "Hey what do we get out of all of this?"

Doc Ock grabbed Rhino by the throat with his tentacle, "Don't try my patience, you're lucky I'm keeping you on this team, I could easily dispense of you right now!"

Rhino struggled at the tentacle claw was choking the life out of him.

"You will all be rewarded, so long as you do what I say and do a job well done", Doc Ock pulled Rhino closer to his face, "Do I make myself clear?"

With fear in his eyes, Rhino simply nodded.

"Good", Dock Ock dropped Rhino, "Now lets go"

The group left for New York.

In the city, Eddie Brock was walking down the street, on his way home when he noticed a mugger running away with a purse and a lady screaming.

"Despicable, robbing an innocent woman, I will not stand for that!" he then turned into the anti hero Venom, "We shall protect the innocent!"

Venom pursued the guy and grabbed him by his shirt and held the guy to his face, "Filthy scum! We will make you suffer!" Venom then slammed the guy into a nearby car and then to a house wall and tossed him across the block.

He as gonna get the guy some more but he heard something in a nearby ally way, "Who's there?"

He got no answer but heard more noise, "More thugs I presume? I will take you down!"

Venom went into the ally and the came face to face with Shocker.

"Hello Brock, good to see you"

"What do you want Shocker? We told you we have no interest of joining your group of thugs, even if it meant taking down that incompetent bug Spider-man"

"Come on Brock, surely you can see the point of our-"

Venom grabbed Shocker by the shirt, interrupting him, "Stop calling us Brock! You shall refer to us as Venom!"

Shocker put his hands up defensively, "Hey your call Venom, now lets take it easy"

"You will leave our presence, we have no interest of joining your group, do not waste our time!"

Doc Ock then arrived, "Venom, my friend, listen to reason, alone you have had little success against Spider-man, don't you want to have the opportunity to finish him off? After all you are no stranger to working in groups, we've worked together before"

Venom growled, "All you have done was slow us down, when we take down Spider-man, it will be from our own power, the death of Spider-man will be my honor, now leave!"

Dock Ock sighed, "I was hoping you were smarter than this Venom" Doc Ock snapped his fingers and Shocker then blasted Venom back.

Soon the rest of the group arrived and went to attack Venom.

Venom managed to recover and fight off the members of the group, punching away Mysterio, Electro and Kraven, but taking a big blow from Rhino's shoulder ram and being knocked into a parked Van.

Venom got back on his feet and engaged in a test of strength against Rhino and seemed close to taking him down but Electro electrocuted Venom while Doc Ock then whacked him with his tentacle.

Rhino then punched Venom to the wall and started wailing on him, beating Venom to near death before tossing him to Shocker who hit another blast from his gauntlets.

Venom fell, weakened from the fight while Doc Ock approached him.

"You should have chosen to join us, now you will die and we will have free reign to your symbiote", Doc Ock grabbed Venom and was ready to finish him off, but Venom in a last ditch effort blinded Doc Ock with a web like substance and then hit a hasty retreat, the others attempted to follow him but Venom opened a manhole cover and tossed it at Electro, knocking him back and Venom entered the sewers and managed to escape in the tunnels, though very injured.

"Should we head into the sewers and follow him? Kraven asked.

Doc Ock removed the substance from his eyes and noticed some symbiote on the ground near where Venom was being pounded on, "No, I could use a little left over from there, it's likely not enough but it's a decent start"

Doc Ock picked up the symbiote and put it in a small test tube that he had, "Now let's head to the museum"

Later that night, a female had arrived at a museum, "Time to get to work", she used a grapple to get to the roof and checked around for anything that would set off an alarm.

"Nothing here", she pursued through the rooftop and went to a roof window, though surprisingly it looked loose, "Wow, someone needs to do a better job with these windows"

She dropped down a rope and went down, keeping an eye out for any security or any other item that can set off an alarm.

"So far so good", she started spraying around to reveal some security lasers, though nothing so far, "Huh? That's weird", she also saw that the cameras weren't moving, no sign they were on.

"What's going on? Surely the museum people can't be that foolish, this is too easy, not much of a challenge"

She went to find some jewelry, since the security was down she figured grab it and go, she didn't like how easy this was but she figured work fast and be out of there, hopefully this isn't a trap.

She started looking around for more stuff, like diamonds, but much to her surprise, she noticed other villains near the diamond display.

"Huh? That looks like...Doctor Octopus, is that The Sinister Six? What are they up to?"

Doc Ock gave some orders, "Hurry up and grab those diamonds!"

"We're on it!" Shocker said.

They put all the diamonds in a bag and got ready to leave.

"What are they up to?" the girl asked.

"Say since we're here, lets nab some gold!" Rhino said.

Kraven picked up a scent, "Not now, we have an intruder", then pointed to where the girl was.

"Crap, they know I'm here!" she attempted to run but Mysterio teleported in front of her.

She attempted to attack him but he managed to dodge and knocked her back into Rhino's arms.

"Let me go you big brute!"

"Hold still you little-" he couldn't finish because she managed to get enough momentum to back kick his gut, though it barely phased him and he simply tossed her to the wall.

Electro approached the girl, "Hey, this is that cat burglar girl, Black Cat"

"You mean Spider-man's main squeeze?" Shocker asked.

"I'm no one's main squeeze", Black Cat said.

"Well regardless, we know Spider-man seems to care for you, you could make great bait", Doc Ock said.

Black Cat got out her whip, "Just try it!"

Kraven went to attack her but she used her whip to get a grip around his arm and pulled him in for a kick to the face.

Shocker tried to blast her but she managed to roll out the way and ran in for a jump kick and used the momentum bouncing off the kick to attack Doc Ock with a diving kick to knock him back.

Electro then Electrocuted her and Rhino rammed her to the wall.

She struggled to get up but Doc Ock managed to grab Black Cat by her throat.

"Looks like we got ourselves a lost little cat boys, lets take her back, maybe her arachnid owner will claim her, we'll have a little surprise waiting too"

"Aw how nice, but I'll take her now if you don't mind", they heard a voice said.

They looked up and saw Spider-man arrive into the museum, joined by The Human Torch.

"You're friendly neighborhood Spider-man, at your service"

"It's Spider-man &amp; Human Torch, dispose of them!" Doc Ock commanded.

The villains attacked the duo but Spider-man evaded and shot webs in the eyes of Shocker &amp; Kraven, allowing him to punch them both to the wall.

Rhino tried to charge at Spider-man but he jumped and landed on Rhino's head and tried steering him.

"Hey get off me creep!"

"I'm the creep? Well I am a creepy crawler but a man dressed up as a Rhino shouldn't be talking about being a creep"

"Hey! Don't diss my costume!" Rhino shouted, then grabbed Spider-man and threw him to awall but Spider-man rebounded and lunged at Rhino with a double punch to knock him back, making him stumble, then Spider-man did a jump kick to fully knock him down.

"Timber!" At that moment Spider-man had to dodge Doc Ock's tentacle.

Meanwhile Johnny is dealing with Electro and Mysterio.

Electro tried to zap Johnny but Johnyn was able to dodge and blast electro back.

Mysterio went in for a sucker punch but Johnny blocked it and did a judo toss on Mysterio.

"I'm gonna make you scumbags pay for what you did to my sister!" Johnny then threw fire at Mysterio but he used his tricks and illusions to make images of himself to distract Johnny long enough to escape from the flame.

After Johnny took out the mirages, Electro blasted him from behind.

"Take that flame boy!" he continued to shoot electricity to Johnny.

Meanwhile Spider-man is dodging Doc Ock's attacks but soon Shocker was able to sneak up on Spider-man and blast him down.

"Man I really need to focus, come on Spidey Sense, work with me!"

Spider-man stood up but had to move quickly when he saw Rhino charge at him, he got out of the way in time but couldn't dodge a kick from Kraven and then Doc Ock grabbed Spider-man and tossed him to a wall, next to Black Cat.

When he stood up he noticed her, "Sup Felicia, how are things?"

Black Cat shrugged, "Eh, could be better"

Spider-man chuckled a bit but noticed the villains come, "Watch out!"

Both of them dodged from Shocker's blast, but unfortunately for them Rhino had shoulder rammed them both to another wall.

Johnny tried fighting off Electro, however Doc Ock grabbed him with a tentacle and whacked him a bit before Rhino went to Johnny and clotheslined him to the wall where Spider-man &amp; Black Cat were.

"Wow, this is going well", Spider-man said sarcastically.

Johnny stood up and noticed Black Cat, "Sup Felicia"

"Hey Johnny, how's the rest of the Four?"

"Could be better, especially my sister"

"I take it these creeps had something to do with that?"

Spider-man interrupted, "Um, any chance we could talk a bit later since there are 6 people try to kill us"

While Johnny and Black Cat were talking, Shocker &amp; Electro had charged up to the point where the fired strong projectiles at them and blasted at least Spider-man &amp; Johnny through the wall.

Black Cat went to check on them but Kraven ran in with a sword attack that barely missed her but distracted her long enough for Doc Ock to grab her with a claw and slam her down on the ground and toss her to Spider-man &amp; Johnny.

The 3 struggled to get up, feeling overwhelmed by the Sinister Six, Mysterio took the time to kick Black Cat in the face, elbow Johnny in the face and the punch Spider-man in the gut and elbow him down.

Rhino then grabbed all 3 of them, grabbing each one by a leg and held them in the air as Kraven grabbed his sword, his regular sword.

"What are you doing? The laser sword is more effective"

"Yes, but I'm feeling old fashioned, besides they have been weakened, this should be enough"

As he went to them they heard a noise that distracted them.

"What was that?" Mysterio asked.

Kraven wanted to ignore it and go about his business but he was suddenly grabbed and tossed.

"What in the-", Rhino started but couldn't finish as he was clocked in the face, forcing him to drop the heroes.

When Spider-man looked up, he was surprised at what he saw, "Eddie?"

Upon hearing 'Eddie', Johnny also looked up, shocked at what he saw, "Holy crap it's Venom!"

Spider-man stood up a bit, "Glad you came to help"

Venom glared at Spider-man, "We didn't come to help you, we have our own agenda!"

Doc Ock looked almost pleased, "So you've decided to return for more?"

Venom pointed at Doc Ock, "We're here for your head! No one ambushes us and lives!"

"They attacked Venom too? These people have a lot of guts!" Black Cat stated.

Venom went to attack each of them, starting with a hard punch to Shocker, then whacking away Mysterio, then grabbing Electro by the throat and tossing him to a wall.

Venom went for Doc Ock but he managed to dodge and whack Venom back, then he ripped a nearby street light off the ground and whacked Venom.

Venom got up ready to fight, though still somewhat sore from the earlier encounter, but he as too driven by rage to care.

Venom went to attack again but Rhino ran in with a punch that took venom down.

Spider-man did a front dropkick to Rhino that stumbled him but Rhino still stood and then retaliated with a punch to Spider-man.

Johnny started shooting fire at the villains but Shocker got in and blasted him with his guantlets.

Black Cat also tried to attack but Electro zapped her and took her down.

"Man, these guys are still too much, they still have the numbers game!"

Rhino went to attack Spider-man but some white daggers hit him.

"Ow, what the?"

At that moment, a young girl in white arrived and attacked Rhino with more daggers, though he was barely phased.

Rhino went to attack her but she dodged and he ran into a guy in a cloak who then teleported Rhino up to the sky and dropped him from 4 stories high.

"More pests!? Kill them!" Doc Ock commanded.

The villains went to attack the two but the girl distracted them with her daggers, "Everyone go to Cloak! Quickly!"

The 4 quickly ran to Cloak as the girl, Dagger managed to hold off the villains, soon Cloak was able to teleport everyone away.

"Damn, they escaped!", Doc Ock grabbed the diamond bag, "No matter, we have what we came for, we'll deal with them later, come on boys", the Sinister Six retreated back to their HQ.

Meanwhile far off, the heroes had arrived in a discreet location as Cloak had gotten everyone to safety.

"Is everyone alright?" Cloak asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Thanks Cloak, you too Dagger, glad you two made it", Spider-man said.

"Of course, we heard about all the trouble you went through lately, so we decided to help in any way we can", Dagger said.

"Glad someone's helping, we had no luck with everyone else, Daredevil's dealing with Kingpin, The Heroes for Hire are busy helping with another issue, the X-Men are out of the question, lousy Wolverine, we had no luck lately", Johnny said.

"What about The Avengers?" Dagger asked.

"They want to spend time 'planning', no action", Johnny complained.

"Maybe they were correct, by acting you nearly got killed", Cloak added.

"Who's side are you on?" Johnny asked.

"Cloak's right Johnny, you're too impulsive, next time we need to plan things better", Spider-man said.

"Don't be lame bro, these people are ruthless, they terrorized New York City, they attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. and stole one of Fury's stupid weapons, and they hurt my sister! That's crossing a line, I'm ready to go bust some heads!"

"Dammit Johnny, can you think for once!?"

"You're such a boy scout, if you don't wanna help, fine, I'll go in there, anyone else wanna bust some heads? How about you Venom? I bet you wanna kick ass right now!"

"While that sounds fun and as much as we hate to say this, Spider-man is correct, going in outnumbered and without a plan is foolish, like it or not, a plan is needed"

Black Cat spoke up, "It could work, now there's 6 of us, we're even, we just need to figure out how to go about this"

"We will come up with something, but for now we need to rest up, I don't think the Sinister Six are gonna try anything else, so lets go an rest up, tomorrow we meet up at the Helicarrier as early as possible", Spider-man said.

The group nodded and went their separate ways, right now a plan was in dire need as The Sinister Six &amp; Doctor Doom were closing in on victory.

* * *

**The Crew has assembled, big fight coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: 6 vs 6

**A Battle soon to come.**

* * *

The next day, Spider-man &amp; his allies were aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, speaking with Mr. Fantastic &amp; The Thing.

"Doom's dangerously close to winning this time, between him getting that weapon soon and The Sinister Six getting all vamped up on their tech, I mean how do we stop them?" Spider-man asked.

"Can't we just send in S.H.I.E.L.D. to Castle Doom or something?" Johnny asked.

"He has diplomatic immunity remember?" Reed reminded.

"Like that's ever stopped Fury, especially if it was something he wanted"

"It's not that easy, and since we don't know where the Sinister Six are located, raiding them is out of the question"

"You so-called heroes are really useless", Black Cat said.

"We agree with the girl, if it's for the better good, sometimes the law must be broken, send a strike to Castle Doom, or at least try to evacuate New York so we can lead an assault to find the Sinister Six, do something rather than sit around and discuss what to do when the answer is clear", Venom said.

"You really think it's that easy?" Reed asked.

"Easier than just sitting here", Venom stated.

"Eddie, Felicia, chill, we'll get them but we can't make too big a deal otherwise there will be a panic", Spider-man said.

"There will be a panic if we do nothing, the city is in danger!" Venom shouted.

"Evacuation may make things worse, what if this causes the government to step in"

Venom groaned, "What ideas do you have then Parker!?"

"Well we can find a way to get The Six's attention, then face them each one on one"

"One on one, are you sure about that?" Dagger asked.

"They may be stronger but their real strength is their numbers game, if it's the six of us vs. the six of them, we may have a better chance, in fact why stop at that? Let's get Reed, Ben &amp; The Avengers in on this"

"He is correct, it's still a gamble but a better gamble than being outnumbered", Cloak said.

"How do we get their attention though?" Johnny asked.

Everyone pondered a bit.

"Maybe we can offer them free ice cream?" Spider-man said.

Everyone glared at Spider-man, except Johnny who actually chuckled a bit, before a glare from Venom shut him up as well.

"Just brainstorming", Spider-man said with a goofy smile.

"In order to do that, you need a brain", Black Cat said sarcastically.

Peter turned his head, "Now you've gone and made me feel bad"

"We will make you feel worse if you don't cut your stupid quips", Venom warned.

"Come on, give Peter a break, these quips are annoying sometimes but it's how he deals with stress, besides I think we can get ideas based off that", Johnny said.

"How so?" Dagger asked.

"Simple, we show off something to entice their interest, they'll wanna nab it, and BOOM, we ambush them, take them out one by one, then from there, we go after Doom and take him down"

"Not a bad idea matchstick, but what are you gonna use to lure them out?" Ben asked.

Everyone pondered again.

"Maybe one of us can just pretend to be Doom and get them to show up?" Peter stated.

That caused a bit of silence before Johnny spoke, "We'll just put that in the idea pile"

"Come on, you need to think like a villain, what's one thing most villains want?" Black Cat asked.

After a moment of thinking, Spider-man put his finger up for a suggestion, "Money?"

Black Cat ruffled his hair, "Looks like you got your brain back handsome"

"You really think that will work?" Johnny asked.

"Hey it's worth a shot, someone drives through town in an armory car, find a way to make a big deal out of it, I'm sure the villains will come, Shocker probably wouldn't resist, I don't think Rhino would either", Black Cat said.

"Sounds like a good idea", Cloak said.

"Wait, what if it draws attention from other villains? Suppose Juggernaut decides he wants a few extra dollars or something?" Spider-man asked.

"Good point, though unless someone has another idea we may need to stick to that", Black Cat said.

At that moment, Nick Fury arrived.

"You ladies done with your knitting circle?"

Black Cat and Dagger tool a little exception to that comment.

"We're working on this Fury, we're still working on ideas to bring out The Sinister Six", Reed said.

"Our ideas consist of using a decoy truck of money, posing as Doom, or free ice cream", Johnny said.

Spider-man chuckled a bit but the others simply groaned.

"Free Ice Cream?" Fury asked.

"Ignore that, he was just quoting one of Spider-man's ridiculous jokes", Venom said.

"We have no time for jokes dammit! I need that weapon back!" Fury shouted.

"What the hell do you need that weapon for anyway?" Johnny asked.

"None of your damn business, though as you see from what happened to your sister, it's really dangerous in the wrong hands!"

Johnny glared at Fury, "Watch how you speak about my sister! Or I'll kick your ass myself!"

"You really want some of this candle boy?" Fury asked.

Johnny angrily stood up, starting to flame on, "Look you!"

Reed quickly went to Johnny, "I know you're upset but picking a fight with the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is not the best idea", Reed said.

"You know even though she bugs me, I love my sister, I'm not taking his shit", Johnny said.

"Johnny, you need to remain calm, please", Reed said.

Johnny simply glared at Reed, "How can you side with this guy!? After everything he said about Susan!?"

"I'm not happy myself, but that's how Fury is unfortunately, point is we need to grab their attention", Reed said.

Stark had just arrived, "Good news, turns out The Sinister Six want Spider-man and his allies"

"Where'd you hear that?" Johnny asked.

"We just got a message, they want to face Spider-man and his allies, seems like they want to settle a score, plus they seem to be interested in Brock's Symbiote"

"That's right, they did ambush Venom, they still have something they need from us, this is our chance to take down the Sinister Six, we all go in and-"

"Hold on Spider-man, this offer means only you and your allies; so just Human Torch, Black Cat, Venom, Cloak &amp; Dagger, otherwise they'll back out"

"Damn, well at least we won't be outnumbered, besides like I said, we can handle them one on one", Spider-man said.

"Where do we meet them?" Black Cat asked.

Stark handed them a paper, "Here's the coordinates that Octavious gave me when he contacted the Helicarrier, meet them there in an hour".

Spider-man took the paper, "Will do, we're gonna take down the Six, then take down Doom"

The group nodded and Spider-man put his hand out to them.

"What are you doing Peter?" Black Cat asked.

"The teamwork thing, the one where everyone puts their hands in and says a chant or something"

"Like they do at sporting events?" Cloak asked.

"Exactly, put your hands in everyone, then after counting down, we say 'go team', that cool with everyone?"

Johnny put his hand in, "I'm game, how about all of you?"

Everyone exchanged glances, then simply nodded and put their hands in.

"This is gonna be stupid", Venom said.

"Come on, be a team player, now ready team?" Spider-man said.

Everyone nodded.

"Three, Two, One, Goooooooo Team!"

Stark and Ben chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Johnny asked.

"You sound like those crazy kids who go of to do stupid things that would get you in trouble" Ben said.

"Well, we are a bunch of crazy kids", Spider-man said.

"That's an understatement"

Johnny then thought, "Wait, what do we call this team?"

Everyone pondered.

"How about...The Wild Cats?" Black Cat suggested.

"No way, how out, the Flaming Stars?" Johnny said.

"That's stupid, do we even need a team name?" Venom asked.

"How about The Spider-Crew?", Spider-man suggested.

"Nice ring", Dagger said.

"Talk later, fight now!" Venom said.

Cloak then teleported the group to Doc Ock's coordinates.

While they waited, they talked over strategy and battle plans, then trained a bit to be battle ready.

Soon the Sinister Six arrived.

"Wow, looks like you're punctual", Doc Ock said.

"Yeah, well we waited here for an hour", Johnny said.

"Eagerness is also a good thing, now lets talk business, I understand you want this weapon back for S.H.I.E.L.D., and we want that Symbiote"

"Are you proposing a trade?" Spider-man asked.

"No...I am proposing one final opportunity for you, should you win, you get this device, should we win, the Symbiote is ours"

"What makes you think we will give this power to you?" Venom asked.

"We don't, we're gonna take it by force, and take this opportunity to take down an old enemy and one of Doom's, I'm sure we'll be well rewarded for this, and I like to think long term, with you 6 out of the way, we're one step closer to domination"

The group got into battle position.

"Take them down, also remember, no killing", Spider-man said.

"You can't be serious", Venom said.

"I'm very serious", Spider-man said.

"ATTACK!", Doc Ock said.

The Six went in to attack the crew, Mysterio took on Cloak, Kraven faced Dagger, Rhino attacked Venom, Shocker went for Black Cat, Electro targeted Human Torch &amp; Doc Ock took on Spider-man.

Mysterio used his illusions to attempt to fool Cloak, Cloak had attacked some of the doubles but Mysterio snuck up with a kick.

Mysterio created some some and blinded Cloak a bit and took more cheap shots.

Meanwhile Kraven attacked Dagger with attempted slashes, but she was able to dodge and attack Kraven with a few kicks, but he grabbed one kick and tossed her.

She threw a few Daggers at him but he delected them with his sword.

Dagger an in with a jumping kick but Kraven grabbed her mid-air and threw her.

Back to Mysterio, he went to attack Cloak but Cloak used his cape to teleport Mysterio away and made him fall near Kraven.

Kraven was briedly distracted, allowing Dagger to run in with a qwuquick kick and knocked Kraven back.

Mysterio stood up and went after Dagger with Kraven but Cloak had arrived and teleported her away, causing the villains to attack no one, then they appeared behind the villains and attacked them, then cloak teleported them into the air and made them both fall, high enough to hurt them but not kill them.

Dagger then pierced their clothing tot he ground with many daggers to keep them from escaping.

"Wow, that takes care of two of them, lets check on the others", Dagger said.

Meanwhile Venom was facing off against Rhino, they engaged in a test of strength.

"You won't be winning this Brock, I'm gonna prove I was always the better choice for this group! And I'll do that by taking you out and snatching that symbiote!"

"In your dreams horn-head!" Venom managed to toss Rhino aside, but he stood up and attempted to gore Venom but he dodged out of the way and then rammed Rhino.

Rhino stumbled but tried to attack again but Venom jumped and used his web like substance to grab Rhino and toss him into the wall of a nearby building.

Rhino was really losing his temper and ran at Venom with several punches, but Venom dodged them and did a few of his own to knock Rhino back.

Rhino then grabbed a nearby parked car and tossed it at Venom, but Venom was able to catch it, though it left him open for an attack from Rhino.

Rhino had Venom down and stomped him a few times, then stopped for a moment to gloat, "I am the strongest! I am gonna crush the symbiote out of this guy!"

He went back to Venom but he managed to kick Rhino in the face and pick him up and tossed Rhino to another wall and then grabbed his foot and slammed him again, then used his substance to pin Rhino down.

"He's dealt with", Venom said and walked off.

Black Cat was fighting Shocker, his Gauntlet Blasts were pretty deadly, so she had to be careful to avoid them, she ran in to kick his legs a few times, but he managed to grab her and toss her aside.

Fighting above them were Johnny &amp; Electro, each shooting fire and electricity at each other.

"You're going down hothead!" Electro shouted.

"You're in no position to be calling anyone a hothead!" Johnny said.

Electro flew at Johnny but he dodged and blasted Electro down, near Shocker.

"Hey watch it!" Shocker said, but was distracted long enough for Black Cat to attack him with a jump kick.

Electro sat up and blasted Johnny back, "HA! Take that!"

Black Cat drop kicked Electro when he wasn't looking, but Shocker grabbed her and tossed her to the side.

Electro tried to attack Black Cat but Johnny grabbed her and got her out of dodge.

"Thanks for that Torch"

"No prob", Johnny went back to attack electro, but Shocker had gotten up and charged his Gauntlets to attack Johnny.

"Johnny watch out!" Black Cat shouted, Johnny noticed Shocker and managed to move out of the way, causing Shocker to accidentally hit Electro.

"Dammit!" Shocker said, and was then attacked by Black Cat, then she started kicking him several times, the Johnny flew in and did a few fire punches to take Shocker down.

Electro started getting up but Black Cat ran in with a few attacks, and Johnny had also hit a few attacks, and both had taken Electro down with a double kick.

"Wow, that was easy", Johnny said.

"We make a great team", Black Cat said.

With Spider-man, he was dodging Doc Ock's attacks lke his lefe depended on it, cause it did.

Doc Ock had at one point grabbed Spider-man and tossed him to a car, then grabbed him again and tossed him to a wall.

"Give up Spider-man, you won't win!" Doc Ock said.

"Typical villain talk, try something original will ya?"

Doc Ock attacked again but Spider-man rolled out of the way and ran in witha strong punch that stumbled Doc Ock.

Doc Ock grabbed Spider-man's foot and tossed him but he rebounded offa wall and hit Doc Ock.

Dock Ock got up and then charged up a tentacle with electricity and tried to attack Spider-man, nut he dodged and did a few pucnhes and kicks and then used his webbing to toss Doc Ock.

The Doc got up and then stuck a knife out of a tentacle and tried to stab spider-man but he grabbed the tentacle and then started to spin around and spun enough to toss the Doc to the wall.

Doc Ock was losing his temper, "How DARE you make a fool of me!"

"You don't need my help for that"

Doc Ock then whacked Spider-man back and went in for the kill but Spider-man webbed his eyes and jumped on Doc Ock to throw a few punches and then used his webbing to throw him into the air, then pull back and nail him with a hard punches and did one more major kick to take down the Doc.

"You'll never beat me Octavious", Spider-man said.

Soon the crew reunited.

"Looks like we pulled it off, their gear was upgraded, but not their skill", Spider-man said.

"Now lets get this weapon back to Fury and call the NYPD to take these chumps away", Johnny said.

"I don't think so", they heard a voice say.

They looked up and saw Dr. Doom arrive, "I have plans for this weapon, I will not allow you to interfere!"

"Doom's here! Crew, attack!" Spider-man ordered.

They went to attack but Doom blasted each of them back, and then did one final attack to shock and electrocute them, causing them to eventually pass out from the pain.

"Pathetic beings, I win as I should", Doom then grabbed the weapon and left the area, leaving the rest of the cew for dead.

* * *

**Hope the fight scene was good, tried my best with it, but I didn't want to blow everything on this, big moment next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Final Fight

**Final Showdown, a fight of their lives, literally. **

**(Hopefully I can make this fight scene a little better than the last chapter).**

* * *

Spider-man had woken up the next day in an infirmary.

"Ugh...what happened? Last thing I remember was seeing Doom, now I'm here...where exactly am I?"

A moment later, Hank Pym had entered the room, "Spider-man, you're awake"

"Dr. Pym? What are you doing here?"

"I offered to check on you, your other teammates are still hurt, some haven't woken up, except Eddie Brock, though he's not in much of a talking mood"

"Figures, how did we get here?"

"Stark had sent some men to the coordinates where you met Doc Ock, once they saw you down they called for back up, we at one point thought you would die, you were pretty badly injured, luckily we got you to this infirmary in time, you've been out since yesterday"

"Yesterday!? Wow we did get out butts handed to us, where's Doom?"

"I'm afraid that Doom got away"

"Great, he has the weapon too"

"I'm also afraid that Fury isn't exactly happy over this news"

"Oh Fury can go jump in a lake and that weapon can get lost in space for all I care, we need to stop Doom because the world is in danger"

"Do you really want a weapon like that lost in space, last thing we need is a herald of Galactus getting his hands on that"

Spider-man face palmed, "Did you really need to point that out? I don't literally mean for that to happen"

"I know, just figured you can use an analogy that makes sense"

Spider-man groaned, "Not the point right now, we need to get back on our feet and go after Doom"

"Relax, The Avengers are being dispatched to handle this, I'd join them but I still have things to handle here, you don't need to do anymore though, your team did well enough taking out The Sinister Six, they're all in custody, but for now maybe you should all just head home"

Spider-man looked confused, "Head home? But...I thought we can finish the job and take down Doom, that would be great for my team"

"Well maybe another time, in fact you can use the training modules here to hone your teamwork skills"

Spider-man sighed, "Probably doesn't matter, who knows if they even wanna have a reunion, Johnny will probably go back to The Fantastic Four, Cloak &amp; Dagger will probably do what they do, Black Cat will go back to her burglary and Venom will go back to his anti-hero business, he definitely wouldn't wanna work with me again, well there goes my Crew"

Hank felt a little bad for Spider-man, "Hey don't worry so much, I'm sure Cloak &amp; Dagger wouldn't mind teaming up with you again, and Johnny can join two groups, he seems to like the Superhero stuff a bit more than the rest of his group, wouldn't be the first time a hero's joined two groups, look at Wolverine, he's an X-Men and has been an Avenger, Thor is an Avenger but still goes to fight with his allies from Asgard, so I'm sure Johnny could juggle both groups, you do seem like the type to come together when need be"

"I guess you're right Dr. Pym"

"Once your team awakens, the Doctors will let you know, I gotta get back to my work"

"Sure thing Dr. Pym"

Pym left the room, and left Spider-man to his thoughts.

Meanwhile at Castle Doom, Dr. Doom had finished up some plans he was making.

"With this weapon, I can first bring down S.H.I.E.L.D., with them out of the way I can start taking over the world, I will put the United States on it's knees, then go for the great African Nation of Wakanda and dethrone Black Panther and gain access to their somewhat useful technology, and even after I take over the world, why stop there? What's to stop me from going to Asgard and dethroning Odin? And other worlds as well, I'm sure the Skrulls could use a new leader"

Doom then got a message from one of his robot drones, "Master Doom, you have intruders"

"Who dares interrupt Doom?"

At that moment, Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk &amp; Thor busted into his castle.

"Freeze Doom, you're coming with us", Captain America warned.

"Ah my good friends, The Avengers, unfortunatley for you I have no intentions of coming peacefully", Doom retorted.

"Fine by us, gives us an excuse to knock you down a peg", Iron Man stated.

"Avengers attack!"Captain America said, to which The Avengers then rushed at Doom.

Doom blasted the ground to create a makeshift smoke screen blinding The Avengers, he then flew into the air and blasted them with his electricity, but Cap blocked it and Thor tossed his hammer, luckily Doom dodged but couldn't doge Iron Man's blast.

Hulk grabbed some rubble, and tossed it at Doom but he destroyed it, then blasted Hulk back.

Cap threw his shield at Doom but he deflected it and then blasted Cap, he and Iron Man entered a beam struggle, which Iron man won and blasted Doom back, but Doom rebounded and blasted the floor beneath Iron Man to make him fall, Iron Man caught himself and flew up but looked around and saw that Doom had caused another smoke screen.

Iron man used his thermal senses to try to find Doom but couldn't react to Doom coming in for a punch.

Doom grabbed the weapon and left the room, with The Avengers following him.

Doom started charing the weapon and then charged a strong electric blast from his own power and shot it at the Avengers, but Cap manage to block it but got knocke dback, the others went to check on him.

"Don't worry about me! Focus on Doom!"

They turned back to Doom but he had the weapon fully charged and then blasted the Avengers with it, destroying Iron Man's armor, knocking Hulk back into Bruce Banner, injuring Thor and really hurting Cap.

"Even Earth's Mightiest Heroes can't stop me" Doom did an evil laugh.

Back at the Helicarrier, Fury is trying to contact The Avengers, "Cap? Hello Cap are you there?"

They heard some static then a familiar yet unwanted voice.

"Hello Colonel Nick Fury, if you're looking for your heroes, I'm afraid they have fallen, as will S.H.I.E.L.D., then the world, soon Galaxies will bow to Doom", Doom finished with an evil laugh.

Fury punched the wall, "Dammit! Now what?"

Hank Pym approached Fury, "We still have one ace in the hole"

"Who? Wait, you don't mean that web head do you?"

"Do we have a choice right now?"

"He and his pals couldn't handle Doom last time, what makes you think it will work this time?!"

"Just give them one more opportunity, you have nothing to lose, and I'm sure that Spider-man wants another shot"

Fury groaned, "Fine, assemble them"

Pym nodded and went to find them.

Later on, all the heroes are in the meeting room, "We have a proposition for you 6, The Avengers have fallen, we need your help to stop Doom"

Black Cat raised her hand, "Um last time we tried, he made short work of us"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, it was humiliating"

"I know he left you all for dead but right now you're our only hope"

Spider-man raised his hand confused, "Um there's like a bunch of other heroes you can call, you can even call the X-Men, why us?"

"Spider-man, didn't you say you enjoyed having your own group? I thought you'd want this chance to fight Doom and cement your group"

"Well, I do but they're obviously not up to it, maybe it's not the best idea"

"Um, it's not that we're not 'up to it', it's just that it seems like a bad idea", Dagger said.

"Yeah, it's not like we're gonna decide not to save the world, we'll always take that chance, well at least 4 of us", Johnny said.

"Hey I'm just a cat burglar, don't judge me", Black Cat said.

"You can be more than that though", Pym said.

"Dr. Pym's right Felicia, doing this couldn't hurt, we gotta try"

"But Peter, we're just average people, we can't handle Doom"

Venom angrily stood up, "We don't know about the rest of you, but we're siding with Spider-man on this, we're not gonna let Doom get the best of us"

Cloak also stood, "I'm with Venom"

Dagger stood up, "Well, if Cloak's up to it, so am I"

Johnny stood, "Well kicking Doom's ass could be fun, ok fine, you talked me into it, I'm in"

Everyone stared at Black Cat who tried to ignore it, then angrily sighed and stood up, "Fine, I'll join too, happy?"

Spider-man nodded and stood up, "Ok, we're all in, lets head over to Castle Doom"

Pym smiled, "Great, I'll send for a jet, you'll have some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on stand-by"

The group went tot the jet and boarded.

"Can't we just use Cloak's teleportation?" Johnny asked.

"Let him save his energy, the teleporting this isn't as easy as he makes it look", Dagger said.

The Jet flew off to Castle Doom.

A while later the group arrived at Castle Doom.

"Wow, big castle, wonder if he has any valuables?" Black Cat pondered.

"You try knocking off Doom, he'll literally kill you", Johnny warned.

"Hey if we take him out, he won't know", Black Cat said.

"Focus everyone, lets go", Spider-man said.

The group went into the Castle through the hole The Avengers made, meanwhile Doom had been tending to the weapon, he had locked up the Avengers already.

"Doom!" Spider-man called, causing Doom to growl, "Now what?"

He checked around and found the group.

"Come to fall to me again?"

"We're here to take you down Doom!" Spider-man said.

"I defeated you in less than a minute, I even just finished against The Avengers, what makes you think you can beat me?"

"He's got a point, what's the strategy?" Black Cat asked.

"We're gonna hit Doom...really hard"

The rest of the group facepalmed.

"Seriously?" Venom asked.

"Enough of this! Die!" Doom shot a blast to them but they managed to dodge out the way and Dagger shot some daggers at Doom which he blocked, but Venom rushed in with a punch to knock Doom back, then Johnny flew up and blasted Doom to the floor.

Doom got up and blasted Johnny back, then blasted Venom, but then Black Cat jumped on his head and started pounding on him, but he removed her and tossed her to a wall. Cloak arrived and opened his cloak for daggers to come out but Doom dodged and blasted Cloak.

Spider-man rushed in and did a few strikes but Doom whacked him back to a wall. Johnny blasted Doom again but Doom shot Johnny witha Photon Array.

Black Cat grabbed her whip and attacked Doom but he knocked her back, Venom ran in to attack but Doom used his Molecular Shield to knock venom back, then as Spider-man tried to attack, Doom grabbed his fist and blasted him back.

Dagger attacked Doom again but he shot an energy spear at her, knocking her down.

Cloak snuck up on Doom and teleported him into the air, leaving him open for Johnny to shoot some fireballs at him and then Spider-man recovered and used his webs to bring Doom toward him and punch him back, keeping the web and continuing the punches and then whipped him around and slammed him to a wall, then Venom rushed in for some strikes and then tossed Doom across the floor. Black Cat used her whip to grab some chemicals and toss them at Doom, one of them causing a small explosion.

Doom huffed, he had underestimated them, but no more, he then leapt into the air and shoot some energy beans at them, everyone dodged for cover.

Johnny, Dagger, Spider-man &amp; Venom shot some projectiles at Doom but to no avail.

"I will not stop until you all have been vanquished!" Doom shouted.

Venom then noticed the weapon, "If we hit him with that weapon, it take him out"

"So we kill him?" Spider-man asked.

"Not that we think it's important but since you're concerned, we can set it to a low enough setting to only stun him"

Spider-man nodded, "I'll get it, cover me"

Venom nodded and continued to attack Doom.

Spider-man snuck around away from Doom's sight, and once he was of proper distance, he used his webbing to nab the weapon and aimed at Doom and charged.

Doom noticed and shot some beams at Spider-man, who dodged, "You will die!"

Venom went to attack Doom but he got knocked back, but Johnny flew up to Doom and threw a fireball right in his face, "Go for it!"

Doom whacked Johnny but couldn't react in time for Spider-man shooting the weapon, blasting Doom and KOing him.

The heroes surrounded Doom's KOed body.

"Holy shit, we actually did it", Black Cat said.

"Lets take him back to S.H.I.L.D." Spider-man said.

They grabbed Doom and took him to the Jet where the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents put the proper precautions to restrain him.

So Doom was arrestted, the weapon returned to Fury, and the group going their separate ways.

"See you later Spider-man", Dagger said.

"Til we meet again", Cloak said.

Claok then teleported them away.

Venom also took off, "You did well Parker, perhaps you're not a bad teammate, til next time".

Black Cat gave both Spider-man and Johnny a kiss on the cheek, (after removing Peter's mask), "Bye boys" she also left.

Johnny turned to Peter, "Well we did great"

"Yeah, you're an awesome teammate"

"You too, well I'm gonna head home, worried for my sister, see ya Spidey", Johnny said and flew off.

Spider-man nodded and swung away, who knows when the crew will reunite, but they'll be ready when they do.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, see you around.**


End file.
